Random Chatting mark 2
by therandomer5000
Summary: The turtles and I are back! R
1. Chapter 1

I'm sitting in the middle of the floor with the biggest grin you'll ever see. I wave to you all with a look of sheer joy to be with you all again.

''Hey readers!'' I grin, ''It's SO good to be back! Ending random chatting was... awful... I kept remembering what it was like and.. I had a chat with the turtles and we agreed that every Sunday we'd either go to mine or go to the lair to do random chatting but I might not be able to post it up on the Sunday.. It won't be as predictable as it used to be'' I nod.

''So much has happened! I still have my portal, if you've read "a quest to save my portal" then you'll know what I had to do.. I'm going to explain something for you though, That future isn't actually going to happen. It's still a different dimension but Renet wanted it to be happy... she said there is a slim chance it could happen to our turtles but it wouldn't be the same... yeah I didn't really get it either'' I shrug,

''Anyway, most of you will know that Saturday was the start of the new season! I didn't get to watch it until just a few hours ago.. It. was. epic! So for our first chapter the turtles will come here and we'll go over the first episode and what we hoe for the future of the season'' I smile before frowning, ''The guys seem to be running late though... I wonder what's taking them''

I stretch a little and lie on the floor, there's a small meow and my cat, Jess, sits on my stomach. I push him off.

''Go away! I'm not feeding you now!'' I hiss, Jess gives me a murderous look and leaves to find someone else.

There's a clang from the portal and I shoot up and hide behind my bed, It sounds like the Shredder!

''RAN! RAN!'' Mikey yells as he runs into my room with a huge grin on his face, the others walk in shaking their heads.

''You're unbelievable'' Leo frowns, ''You seriously think this'll work?''

''She wanted us over! We're gonna be spending a day every week with her!'' Mikey grins, ''How will it not work?''

''They JUST broke up'' Donnie growls,

''She broke up with him'' Mikey hisses,

''She still might be sensitive about it!'' Raph growls, ''I don't want you messing this up! this is the first time in ages and we don't wanna upset her!''

''Come on guys... You know me better than that'' I smirk as I stand up, The guys turn to me and we all grin and hug each other. ''It's so good to see you again!''

''Same to you too!'' The guys laugh.

''You really need to update more often'' Leo shakes his head,

''Sorry'' I blush,

''We read the saving the portal thing'' Mikey frowned, ''Sounds like you had a sucky time''

''Yeah it was a little sad but I helped you guys right?'' I smile,

''So.. em...'' Mikey says awkwardly, ''We heard that a bunch of stuff changed for you..''

''huh?'' I ask,

''You and.. your boyfriend.. you know'' The turtles rub the backs or their necks awkwardly, I just smile at them,

''it's fine... I broke up with him'' I shrug,

''Why?'' Mikey asked the others elbow him and I giggle,

''Because.. well... he didn't really LIKE me'' I shrug and look away from them, ''He didn't really want to go out with ME he just wanted to be out with SOMEONE... he was always telling me off for liking TMNT and Pewdiepie... he said that I'm a girl so I shouldn't like these things...''

''Oh'' The guys frown, they look like they wanna beat the dude up.

''It's no big deal.. honestly'' I shrug, ''Lets just talk about the episode''

I turn to my computer and put up the episode, I hear Mikey talking to the others about his chances with something.

''There'' I nod, ''We ready?''

The guys nod and we watch the beginning bit before the title sequence.

''Ok.. so it starts with you guys.. basically bragging about how awesome you are'' I laugh,

''we haven't actually seen this yet'' Leo shrugs,

''yeah.. Cause you got chucked off'' I chuckle, ''Sorry''

''We defeated a giant cheese monster?'' Mikey asks in confusion,

''I love that bit! I can't believe Raph just played along'' I laugh,

''There was no other way to shut him up'' Raph shrugs, ''it had to be done''

''Ok... then there's the title sequence that got everyone on tumblr talking'' I nod as we watch it.

''Was I the only one that was excited to see metalhead? he has to be one of my favourite characters in the show and he doesn't even have that much to do! But as soon as I saw him I was so happy!'' I laugh,

''I can't believe Karai's in it'' Leo grins at the paused screen, ''She looked so pretty against the flames...''

''You two are so cute'' I smile, ''BUT NEWTRALISER'S BACK! AND DID YOU SEE CASEY! HE'S WATCHING RAPHIE! THERE WAS NO SIGN OF SLASH THOUGH!''

''CALM DOWN DUDETTE'' Mikey yells excitedly,

''Did you see the trailers? Mikey you had really weird spots all over yourself and now I know why'' I grin evilly, ''I'm not gonna tell though cause.. Spoilers''

''Yeah we saw the trailers'' Don nods.

We watch the rest of the episode.

''Why is it always us that screws up?'' Mikey asks Don,

''April would never really fall out with us... Would she?'' Don asks sadly,

''I loved the end.. You're voice was breaking with emotion!'' I say sadly, the guys look at me, ''What? I like drama!''

''We noticed'' Leo smirked,

''Why did it show a squirrel eating mutagen?'' Raph asks in confusion.

''i don't know but even the squirrel was being dramatic! It was all like Dun dun DUUUUUUUNNNNN!'' I laugh,

''You're way too excited about all this'' Don shakes his head.

''Yeah!'' I grin, ''But I heard there's gonna be a bunch of new enemies! there's pizza face for crying out loud!'' I yell, ''THERE'S A CAT MADE OF ICE CREAM! AND A BUNCH OF OTHER STUFF THAT I FOUND OUT THANKS TO COMIC CON!''

''You went to Comic Con?'' Leo asked, ''When?''

''No... I didn't go.. I watched youtube videos.. we don't get Comic Con'' I say sadly, ''THOUGH I HEARD RUMOURS THAT IT MIGHT BE COMING TO GLASGOW!'' I grin even wider, ''And Video con might come too which means Pewdiepie might be there!''

''Quick question'' Mikey frowns, ''Who do you like better? Us or Pewdiepie.. Cry.. and whoever else it was''

''So.. either you four or Pewdiecry?'' I ask interested, ''That's a hard one''

The turtles look a little disappointed,

''I think I'm slightly more obsessed with you four than youtubers.. but I love you all'' I nod, ''And I've rejoined an old fandom... POKEMON!''

''Oh god'' Mikey shakes his head,

''They're so adorable'' I smile,

''So what else has changed? nothing near us has really changed'' Don shrugs,

''er...'' I frown, ''A burger king opened up nearby... we've never had one around here before'' I shrug, ''There's an awesome song that everyone in my school is obsessed with!''

''What is it?'' Mikey asks,

''Ylvis;- "The Fox (what does the fox say)'' i nod, ''Gotta love it''

''So is this all for today?'' Raph asks with a yawn,

''yeah... Well readers.. you know what to do! Leave a review!'' I grin,

''Give us a dare, ask us a question, invite a guest or whatever'' We all laugh,

''But.. if you give us a song to sing it may not be done.. It depends if I can get it'' I nod,

''Thanks for reading and it's great to be back!'' We all wave.

''BYE!''


	2. Chapter 2

''Hey readers'' I smile, I'm alone in my room with my computer in my arms. I'm wearing a red beanie, blue hoodie and purple converse so it's clear I'm leaving.

''We're going to the turtle's lair for todays chapter! I've been to the 2K3 turtle's lair but not the 2K12's... I'M SO EXCITED!'' I straighten my hat and walk through the colourful portal, I step out onto a cold concrete floor.

''Aw man'' I frown, ''My portal dumped me a whole pipe away from the lair.. at least I hope it's a pipe away'' I begin walking down the pipe mumbling about Mikey and his habit of misplacing important things. I stop when I hear voices that don't belong to the turtles.

''Come on you fools! they're down here somewhere I know it!'' It's the Shredder!

''Uh oh'' I breathe, I take a step back but my clumsy foot hits an old manky tin can. A rat shoots out from inside and runs past Shredder, I close my eyes and curse myself before stepping back more.

''Check round there'' Shredder commands and I can hear him and his foot coming my way.

''There isn't anywhere for a clumsy human to hide!'' I growl quietly, ''Dangit!''

''There! wait..'' I look up to see the Shredder and his army freeze, I put on a cheesy smile,

''Hi there'' I blush,

''What are you doing here?'' Shredder asks, ''i thought you lived in Scotland?''

''I do... I'm well... lost'' I giggle,

''YOU CAME FROM THE TURTLE'S PORTAL! THEY'LL BE HERE TO GET IT ANY MINUTE!'' Shredder cheered, ''Lead me to the portal''

''Ummm.. I can't'' I frown as I look around, ''I can't remember where it was''

''WHAT!?'' Shredder screamed, Two foot ninja grabbed my arms and dragged me through the sewers asking if certain tunnels looked familiar.

''THEY ALL LOOK THE SAME!'' I yelp sadly, I'm so embarrassed! ''don't you have your own portal anyway? why would I tell you even if I knew?''

''It's cool.. we have the portal'' A familiar voice says, I look up while everyone else looks around them. I smile when I see my four friends.

''Well... this was fun'' I smile as I pull my arms away from the ninjas, they all turn to me in confusion, ''But I'd better go.. I've still gotta find my way outta these pipes'' I begin walking away but Shredder gets over his shock and grabs the hood of my hoodie.

''Not so fast! what makes you think we'll just let you go?'' Shredder asks angrily,

''Sorry Shreddy-poo, Got people to see and places to be'' I shrug and salute. there's a bunch of clanging and grunting, we look round and all the ninjas are unconscious on the floor.

Shredder releases me and leaves through the nearest manhole.

The turtles come up to me while dragging the portal.

''Sorry Ran'' Mikey blushes,

''it's ok, now let me see the lair!'' I grin excitedly. The turtles take me to the lair.

It's looks exactly like the one in the cartoon and it's warm! we sit on the steps that had been turned into cushioned seats.

''Ran..'' Leo begins, ''Why don't you type the way you speak?'' He asks,

''What do you mean?'' I ask,

''You act like you actually pronounce your T's'' Raph smirks, I shake my head.

''i don't know.. I grew up writing in proper english but.. never in scottish'' I shrug.

''Well you should'' Mikey laughs, ''It's not fair that the readers can understand ya but we can't!''

''HEY! THAT... THA' IS NO FAIR!'' I growl,

''There you go'' Don nods in approval,

''Urgh.. can we just start?'' I ask, they nod,

''ok first of all.. Iloveraphael wanted me to tell you that me and her are writing a story about you guys'' I smile, ''It's got me and her in it too and it's gonna be like random chatting but better cause it's an actual story with adventure AND I get to show that you guys are a pain in the ass when you visit'' I smirk.

''lillyboo18 wants us to sing "The Fox'' and dance to it.. if you guys want to know how we're dancing then look at the official music video because we're copying those moves.'' I nod to the guys, ''LET'S GO!''

We all get up, dance and sing,

**''Dog goes woof,**

**Cat goes meow,**

**Bird goes tweet**

**and mouse goes squeak.**

**Cow goes moo,**

**The frog goes croak **

**and the elephant goes toot!**

**Ducks they quack**

**and fish go blub!**

**and the seal goes ow ow ow!**

**but there's one sound...**

**that no one knows...**

**WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!?''**

**''RINGDINGDINGDINGDINGARINGADING''**

**''RINGDINGDINGDINGDINGARINGADING''**

**''WHAT THE FOX SAY?''**

**''WOPPOPPOPOPPOPPOWPOPOW''**

**''WOPPOPPOPPOPPOPPOWPOPOW!''**

**''WHAT THE FOX SAY!?''**

**''HATTEEHATTEEHATEEHOH**

**''HATTEEHATTEEHATHOH''**

**''WHAT THE FOX SAY!?''**

**''YUPYUPYUPYUPYUPADUPADUP''**

**''YUPYUPYUPYUPYUPADUPADUP''**

**''WHAT THE FOX SAY!?''**

**''Big blue eyes, pointy nose,**

**chasing mice and digging holes.**

**Tiny paws up the hill**

**suddenly you're standing still.**

**Your fur is red... so beautiful**

**like an angel in disguise.**

**But if you meet.. a friendly horse,**

**will you communicate by Mo-o-o-o-o-o-orse**

**Mo-o-o-o-orse, Mo-o-o-o-orse**

**how will you speak to that ho-o-o-o-o-orse**

**ho-o-o-orse, ho-o-o-o-o-orse.''**

**''WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!?'' **

We stop and lie on the seats, it's too long to do!

''ok.. shaRkgirl the way you find good websites is by typing up; "watch TMNT 2012 online free" into google search'' I nod, ''That's how I do it''

''Why don't you just favourite your usual website?'' Mikey asks,

''They're not always reliable'' I shrug,

''next?'' Raph rushes me,

''Sika.. you dared my cat? I'm sorry but he's got a swollen paw at the moment and we've already done the song.. um... any suggestions?'' I turn to the turtles they shrug

''How about we eat pizza?'' Mikey asks,

''Yeah ok'' I smile, Mikey goes into the kitchen and brings out five plates of cheese pizzas.

''that'll do'' I nod, ''lildork2.. The Fox is a song by a Swedish dude I think.. I found it on youtube''

''It's so weird'' Don frowns, ''We already know what noise the fox makes'' We all nod along.

''ok guys, I'm going to write the other half of this chapter on my ipad instead. my computer is acting weird.. so this chapter is now in two parts! see you in a minute'' I wave the guys nod.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey guys" I smile, "as you know I decided to split this chapter in two because my computer was annoying me so here we go"

the turtles smile at me.

"Demigoth C. emo... Leo: take Mikey's mask off" Leo does as he's told and Mike looks adorable by the way!

"did you seriously just write that?" Mikey asks as he looks at my iPad screen.

"don't judge me!" I smirk, "Raph: wear a maids outfit and be Ran's slave!" I grin at Raphie.

"aw shit" he grumbles as he gets into the uniform.

"Come here!" I hiss, he comes up and I whisper something in his ear. He looks at me for a moment then goes and sits next to Mikey.

"Donnie, what do you think of Casey?" I ask,

"which one?" Donnie answers but we stop and stare as Raph grabs Mikey's cheeks and kisses him... Fully..

they break apart.

"DUDE!? WHAT THE HELL!?" Mikey frowns.

"I was dared to" Raph shrugs,

"I'm not doing anymore of this persons dares" Mikey grumbles,

"fine" I nod, "Leo, Raph and Donnie have to sing to you now so you three stand up and face him and Mikey you stay sat down... I will play the music and watch from here" I nod as I search for the song.

**"you never cared to hear the other side..**

**so why would you care to keep this thing alive?**

**You paint me into the memory of all your pain**

**but I will not be drawn into the past again.**

**cause all of this is all of that I can take **

**and you could never understand the demons that I face.**

**so go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world,**

**for with everything you are, **

**you're just a little boy." **

"hey hey hey wait!" Mikey frowns, "that doesn't even rhyme! Plus Raphie looks weird in his uniform"

"don't call me Raphie!" Raph growls,

"fine we'll move on then" I shrug. "14rosie14 we have watched the podcast and it was amazing! I loved it!"

the guys look at me funny then I carry on.

" ShaRkgirl: i dare Leo to act like a dog for the whole chapter!" I grin at Leo and nod, he frowns and falls to his hands and knees and begins to pant.

"Who's a good Leo?" I ask, Leo barks and an evil grin comes to his face. He spins round and leaps onto Raph and licks his face.

"FUCK OFF LEO!" Raph yells, Leo whines and jumps at Mikey instead.

"Dude! That tickles" Mikey laughs, "can we get a dog? Or can we make Leo into a permanent dog?"

"I could probably build something that would do that" Don smiles,

"no way! You are not turning fearless into a dog!" Raph growls, the two younger turtles pout as Leo barks.

"he'd make a good dog" I nod, "but Raph's probably right"

"probably?" Raph asks,

" .52 we're not going to do your dares, instead we will wish you a late happy birthday!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" We yell and Leo barks.

"I'm awesome and y'all know it: Raph how do you feel about Spike being mutated?" I ask, Raph growls at me but stops when Leo jumps on him and starts licking his face.

"Mikey, why do you keep going on about a cheese demon?" I ask in confusion,

"IT HAPPENED!" He yelps,

"no it didn't" Donnie shakes his head irritably.

"Well... That's it for today, I'm so glad that you are all so happy about me starting again! I love all the enthusiasm that you have all shown... Thanks guys, you are all awesome!" I grin. "guys?"

"leave a review with a question, dare, visitor or anything else you can think of and thanks for all the support!" The guys grin and Leo woofs.

"BYE!"


	4. Chapter 4

The turtles and I are sitting in my room watching the rain pour down the window, I have a huge jumper on.

''hey readers.. I'm cold'' I moan,

''Isn't there something you need to tell them?'' Donnie asks with a raised eye brow.

''Yeah'' I nod sadly, ''For the past week or so I've been having phone troubles, I tried to get a new phone which I ended up giving back because it was faulty and now my phone is a bit... well.. dodgy. I've been trying to keep my emails unopened so I can do random chatting dares but I lost them all.. so I've spent a while trying to scrape them all up again.. I think I have them all but if any have been missed out its because I lost it and I'm very sorry!''

''She's useless like that'' Raph shrugs.

''Shut up'' I smirk,

''Can we please just start? the sooner we start the sooner we finish'' Mikey frowns impatiently, ''I like it once we're done cause we just hang out''

''Yeah'' The others nod, I blush a little and smile.

''Ok we'll start'' I pick up my deadish phone and try to scroll through to find the dares. ''TurtlesForeva; i dare Rah to act like a dog for the next two chapters'' I look up to see Raph smirk and leap onto Leo and lick his face.

''RAPH!'' He yelps, i shake my head and smirk,

''Yu guys don't act very ninja-y do you?'' I laugh,

''it's our day off'' Mikey and Donnie shrug as they watch their two older brothers scramble about on the floor.

''RAPH DON'T LICK ME!'' Leo laughs,

''RUFF RUFF!'' Raph barks,

''Moving on.. If I wasn't watching this I'd say it sounded like something really wrong'' I mumble under my breath, ''lildork2... Raph can't really be nice to anyone cause he's being a dog.. so he's not really acting rude.. but Mikey and Donnie will sing 22 for you because i love Taylor Swift and I have her red album.. HIT IT GUYS!'' I put on the song and the two younger turtles begin by dancing.

**''It feels like a perfect night,**

**to dress up like hipsters**

**and make fun of our exes.**

**it feels like a perfect night**

**for breakfast at midnight**

**to fall in love with strangers**

**ah, ah. ah, ah. **

**Yeah, we're happy, free, confused and lonely at the same time!**

**It's miserable and magical oh yeah.**

**Tonight's the night we forget about deadlines, it's time!''**

**''I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22.**

**everything will be alright if, you keep me next to you. **

**You don't know about me, but I'll bet you want to.**

**everything will be alright if, we just keep dancing like we're**

**22, 22'' **

''How was that?'' Mikey asks as Don turns off the radio.

''Good'' I clap, Leo claps as well while Raphie barks**. **''ya know.. I never thought Raph would be so willing to do a dare'' I smile, Raph smirks at me before flying at Leo again.

I shake my head again, ''Fangirls will be thinking about T-cest right now.. I'm personally gonna move on, Iloveraphael dares Raph to slap fearless''

Raph barks and slaps Leo.

''Ow'' he frowns, Raph shrugs.

''um.. also.. leo, she thinks you're stupid for loving Karai.. she has reasons for why you two shouldn't date.. I'll just list them;

1. she tried to make leo steal a katana

2. She threw a knife at his head while he was fighting snakeweed

's shredder's daughter

4. She left you four to bring down the kraang while she took one to Shredder

5. She saved Shredder from drowning

6. She pushed Shredder out the way when you tried to shoot him

7. She pressed a button to create Justin then left you to it

8. She protected Shredder from Splinter.

9. She makes fun of Mikey for saying Booyakasha'' I nod.

''She protects Shredder because he's her father.. we'd do the same! plus we all make fun of Mikey for saying booyakasha'' Leo points out.

''I like Karai'' I smile, ''She's a great character! Oh and Leo she's gonna try and kill you in the next episode''

''She is?'' All the turtles stare at me in horror,

''Yeah.. she captures Leo and forces him to fight to the death.. as far as I know'' I shrug, ''I'm sure you'll be fine''

''ok..'' Leo frowns, Mikey and Donnie shuffle closer to him and Raph sits in front of him.

''I'm awesome and y'all know it... YES i HAVE SEEN THE EPISODE AND IT WAS AWESOME! MIKEY ALMOST DROWNED AND RAPH WAS ALL "I'm glad you didn't get flushed little brother" AND MIKEY'S A GENUIS AND DONNIE GOT HIS FACE GRABBED AGAIN AND METALHEAD WAS THE WORTHY NINJA!'' I pant tiredly ,''Ok.. I'm done''

''Dudette..'' Mikey stares at me, ''You like the fact that I almost drowned?''

''It was a cute moment'' I shrug, ''and your smile when you were pulled out of the water and your brothers had you.. it made my heart melt!'' I kiss Mikey on the cheek and hug him, ''IT WAS SO CUTE!'' Mikey blushes as I pull away and pick up my phone.

''heh heh'' Mikey chuckles,

''Demigoth C. emo; I dare Mikey to slap Splinter'' I frown, ''Sorry I can't put it on youtube''

''I HAVE TO WHAT!?'' Mikey yelps, horrified his brothers put their hands on his shoulder and pat it.

''Goodbye little brother'' They say sadly,

''Good luck Mikey'' I wave as he goes through the portal, we wait a minute and Mikey sprints out from the portal and hides under my bed. Splinter comes out looking extremely shocked.

''I hope that was a dare for Michelangelo's sake'' He growls,

''yeah it was'' I nod worriedly, ''It's not his fault'' I sidestep so I'm standing in front of the turtles and I put on a cheesy grin. ''Won't happen again!''

Splinter looks at me for a moment before leaving, I sigh in relief and turn to the guys,

''You're gonna have fun when you go home'' I frown,

''Can't wait'' They groan.

''Well... that's it for today guys, if I missed any out it's because of my phone! I'm really sorry and if you want the dare done then post it again.. thanks'' I wave, ''Guys?''

''Leave a review with a question, dare, visitor or anything else. Thanks for reading and we'll see you next Sunday!'' The guys wave.

''BYE!''


	5. Chapter 5

The turtles and I are sitting on a rooftop in New York, we're sitting in a circle in the very middle.

''Hey readers, how was your Halloween?'' I laugh, ''I was so tired for mine! On the Tuesday I went to see the Lion king in the Edinburgh Playhouse.. It was great! I'd definitely recommend it! then on Wednesday my friends kept calling me during the night then on Halloween night my friends came over and my room is still covered in glitter and popcorn.. It's hard to clean'' I shake my head with a smile, ''How about you four?''

''We went out trick or treating'' Mikey grinned, ''It was so fun!''

''By trick or treating he means that Sensei hid candy bowls around the cleaner parts of the sewers for us to find and share when we get home'' Donnie explains,

''Did you dress up?'' I ask curiously,

''no point'' Raph shrugs,

''We got candy though so it wasn't all bad'' Leo smiled, ''We don't usually do anything on Halloween anyway''

''You guys could've came to mine if you had wanted, I would've told them that you guys were TMNT fans'' I smile sadly,

''It's ok, we wouldn't have come anyway'' Raph smirked, ''I'd hate to see ya high on sugar''

I laugh a little at that before turning to my phone, ''Before we start I found out something really interesting yesterday''

''Really?'' Donnie asks curiously,

''Yeah, You guys probably already know this but I found out what Ran means in Japanese'' I grin, The guys smile at me, ''It's of the Japanese origin and it translates as "Water lilly" What's weird is I had always planned for my daughter to be called Lilly and I randomly chose that name! You guys'll remember when we decided that I'd be called Ran and the guys are part Japanese! Don't you think this is cool!?'' I ask happily,

''Well.. we already knew about this so it's kinda old news'' Mikey blushes,

''Well... my excitement is towards the readers then'' I smile, ''I bet they think it's cool''

''Doubt it'' Raph smirks

''Let's get started'' I frown.

''Turtlesforeva; I dare Mikey to sing hound dog by Elvis Presley and I dare Leo to talk to the other Leos about Karai and see what they think'' I nod, ''We'll do Mikey's first''

''Ok'' Mikey frowns as he stands up and I play the music,

**''You ain't nothing but a hound dog,**

**Crying all the time;**

**You ain't nothing but a hound dog**

**Crying all the time**

**You ain't never caught a rabbit**

**and you ain't no friend of mine''**

**''When they said that you were high classed,**

**that was just a lie;**

**When they said that you were high classed,**

**That was just a lie;**

**You ain't never caught no rabbit**

**You ain't no friend of mine''**

**''You ain't nothin' but a hound dog,**

**Crying all the time,**

**You ain't nothing but a hound dog,**

**Crying all the time.**

**You ain't never caught a rabbit**

**You ain't no friend of mine!''**

''Ok.. that'll do'' I laugh as Mikey dances to the guitar solo, Raph turns off the music and hits Mikey over the head.

''LEOS!'' I yell into my huge backpack.

''woah'' Leo frowns, ''Is the portal in there?''

''Yup'' i nod. 1997 Leo jumps out with out a problem, 2003 Leo has a little more trouble but he manages, 2007 Leo shoots out and lands on his butt and all the other Leos laugh at him.

''Aw.. poor ghost of the jungle'' I frown as I help him up, he's blushing a lot. I stand with the other 2K12 turtles while all the Leos talk.

''man..'' I sigh, ''2K7 Leo's really hot''

''Wha-?'' the guys ask in surprise,

''I can dream'' I hiss, I keep staring at him and he notices. He gives me a small wave and I wave back.

''Ok we're done and we all like Karai except him'' Leo points at 1998 Leo, ''he likes some girl called Lotus''

2K7 leo puts an arm around my shoulders causing me to tense then relax, the other Leos have left and the 2K12 turtles are glaring at us.

''Hey there'' He whispers in my ear, ''I saw you looking at me''

''um..'' I hum happily as a light blush creeps onto my face. ''sorry?''

''Don't be... why don't you come with me and we can have some pizza?'' He asks with a smile,

''sorry but'' I gulp, ''Your Raph scares me a little''

''I'll protect you.. he won't hurt you'' Leo whispers back.

''Leave her alone'' Mikey squeaks, this Leo is a whole lot taller then poor Mikey. He stands in front of Mike and puts his hands on his hips.

''Quiet Michelangelo'' He frowns,

''um... Only my Leo can tell me that'' Mikey frowns back and his Leo steps between them.

''Maybe you should go'' I wave to 2K7 leo and he leaves.

''next?'' Mikey asks sourly,

''um.. Demigoth C. emo, we've actually seen him already and judging by the little clip that was on at vid con, I'd say that yes.. it'll be like parasitica but maybe slightly better? cause in this one he actually fights all of his brothers at once'' I nod, ''Talking Taco.. I've not seen the next episode yet, it's not on my websites and my favourite episode from the first season is probably... Booyakashowdown, it was so epic! But I also loved "it came from the depth"..'' I laugh.

''YAY! LEATHERHEAD!'' Mikey grins, ''I miss that dude''

''I don't'' Donnie frowns,

''Also I just wanted to say that I love how Metalhead is appearing in the show more, i don't know why but he's one of my favourite characters! I love him so much and he's not even a main character'' I laugh, ''Obviously I don't love him more than the turtles''

''Yay'' Mikey giggles, Don grins at me.

''I'm proud of my metalhead'' Don smiles, ''He's awesome, if I do say so myself''

''he really is!'' I nod, ''iloveraphael, Raph knows about Spike'' I laugh as Raph scowls at me, ''oh and leo she's sorry for making Raph hit you''

''Good to know'' Leo smiles,

''Sika; I dare Leo to give Raph a tattoo of a pink sparkly butterfly'' I laugh as I hand Leo the tattoo pen, he happily takes it and starts drawing on Raph while I whisper a dare to Mikey who grins in response.

''there'' Leo gives me back the pen and we all look at Raph's tattoo.

''HA!'' I laugh, ''That's epic''

''leo.. why are you so good at drawing butterflies?'' Donnie asks with a raised eyebrow.

''They aren't exactly hard to draw Don'' Leo snaps.

''well.- AHHHHHH!'' Don yelps as Mikey pours freezing water over him. ''WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?''

''It was my secret dare'' Mikey laughs, Donnie runs at him and Mike runs away. We all watch as Mikey is chased by Donnie but Mike's getting dangerously close to the edge.

He slips on a bit of water and skids towards the edge of the roof, we gasp and I run towards him. I grab his arm as he falls then I'm pulled off the roof with him, I feel the others grab my legs and waist.

They pull us up and Mikey and I hug each other.

''You two ok?'' Leo asks worriedly, we nod with small smiles.

Raph smirks and hits the radio and it plays my favourite love song "Bonfire hearts" Me and Mikey smile at each other and he blushes. I'm a little confused about the way he's looking at me, his touch has went soft as we hold onto each other.

''aww'' The other say quietly as Mikey and I giggle slightly, it feels strangely perfect. The song is so romantic, Mikey and I have always been really close and I've always fancied him.

His baby blue eyes are glowing and his cheeks are lightly blushing, his smile is so cute!

The song stops and we're brought back to reality, Leo hands me my phone.

Nothing's weird between any of us, Mikey and I sit next to each other but we don't try to catch each others attention. Is it weird that I'm tempted to kiss him?

''anyway'' I smile, ''lilyboo18; Ran, what's you favourite and least favourite pokemon'' I grin happily, ''I LOVE Pokemon! Growlithe is my favourite, I like the older pokemon to the new ones.. I don't think I have a least favourite... I don't really dislike any of them... I can't'' I shake my head, ''I can't answer that''

''You're such a geek'' Raph frowns,

''Shut up'' I grumble, ''BEAST BOY AND DANNY PHANTOM; Raph, I'm sorry about making you do the thing in the last dare I did. Ran do the ice challenge, Donnie talk to Leo about your life of science, Raph swap masks with Leo and Mikey when did you start reading comic books?''

''I first read them when I learnt how to read'' Mikey smiles,

''I can't do the challenge but I'l do something else'' I frown, ''What should I do?''

''hang upside down off the edge of building for as long as you can?'' Mikey suggests as Donnie starts lecturing Leo about his life of science.

''ok'' I shrug. Raph watches us closely and Mikey sits on my legs and I hang upside down like a bat.

''I don't like this'' I groan as the blood rushes to my head. ''It's hurting my back''

''you said you'd do it'' Mikey shrugs.

''Isn't that a little dangerous?'' Raph asks as Don and Leo turn to face Mikey and i.

''RAN GET BACK UP HERE!'' Leo yells causing Mikey to jump, I yelp as a fall a little. I cling onto a window ledge and let out a small squeak when I see the drop.

''NOW I KNOW WHY MY DAD'S AFRAID OF HIEGHTS!'' I yell, I'm panicking. ''GET ME BACK UP!''

''WE'RE TRYING!'' Donnie calls, They pull at me but I don't wanna let go of the ledge.

''LET GO OF THE LEDGE BONEHEAD!'' Raph yells,

''NO!'' I yell back,

''LET GO!''

''MAKE ME!''

''OH! I'LL MAKE YA ALRIGHT!'' Raph punches me in the stomach and I let go to hear the other telling him off but they weren't really holding onto me and I fall towards the concrete pavement.

I shut my eyes and prepare myself to hit the ground, I feel arms close around me and I open my eyes.

The guys made a chain out of themselves to get me and Mikey is hugging me. he shifts me so he can hold my arms and now we're eye level as we're pulled up, I stare at him.

''You ok?'' He asks,

''Y-yeah'' I gulp as we're pulled onto the roof. The others hug me and I sigh. ''only one dare left then I can go home''

''Lets do it then'' Don nods,

''ok.. I'm awesome and y'all know it; I dare the turtles to put on a fashion show'' I laugh, ''go! go!'' They disappear onto a different rooftop, I put on "whistle as I work it" and after a while Leo is ready and goes first.

Leo struts up to me while shaking his hips, he's wearing sunglasses, a blue tie, a blue hula skirt and a pale yellow shirt. He poses at the end before strutting away again.

Raph struts up and shakes his hips, he's also wearing sunglasses, he's wearing a "grease" wig with a lollypop stick sticking out his mouth, he's got a red scarf, a leather jacket and a red miniskirt along with cheerleader socks. He poses at the end and struts away.

Donnie comes next, he's wearing a purple fedora hat, a golden chain around his neck, geek glasses, purple trunks and a black vest top. He does a pose and struts away.

Mikey struts towards me and I can't help but grin, He's wearing an orange clown wig, party glasses, a hula skirt, he also has an orange feather boa around his neck. He does a pose and struts away.

All four come back on but this time they look hot! Leo's wearing a tux, Raph's wearing tux pants and a shirt, Donnie's wearing a shirt with smart trousers, Mikey's wearing basically the same think as Raph. They all have fedora hats with their colour and they all wear sunglasses except Donnie who's still wearing geek glasses, they dance the "Whistle while I work it" dance when the chorus comes on before strutting away.

They come back looking normal again.

''Wow guys'' I clap. ''You looked great!''

''thanks'' They wink, ''that's it?''

''Yup'' i nod,

''ok'' They shrug.

''Thanks for reading! Please leave a review with a dare, question, visitor or whatever'' I smile and wave.

''BYE!''


	6. Chapter 6

The turtles are standing about grinning at me and I'm on my bed wrapped up in blankets, scarfs and several pillow. I've made my own little nest and I look grumpy.

''Hey readers, It's autumn in Scotland and its been raining non-stop and just to add to it my heating has went off and a dude won't fix it until Friday'' I shiver, ''I'm freezing''

''It's not that cold'' Don smirked,

''says you! you four have been popping back and forth from the lair to warm up'' I growl, ''anyway the reason this is being posted up today instead of tomorrow is because I've got this huge test coming up and I'm hoping to spend tomorrow revising''

''You should be revising now'' Leo shakes his head and I just laugh,

''No'' I laugh and shake my head, ''Pffff like that'll ever happen''

''Can we just start this?'' Raph rubs his arms and the other turtles are starting to look a little cold too.

''ok'' I nod. ''14rosie14, yeah I've had a chat with April and I believe her exact words were; ''Fuck off and tell the turtles to stay the fuck out of my life!''... harsh..'' I frown, The turtles look a little upset.

''I get how she feels though'' I nod, the guys look at me. ''I mean.. falling out with your friends is no fun''

''What do ya mean?'' Mikey asks quietly,

''I've fallen out with two of my closest friends.. I fell out with my best girl friend because she went out with my ex after telling me best friends don't do that kinda thing and just now I've fallen out with this guys because he was being racist about the English and when I told him half my family were English he called me English scum and hasn't stopped making fun of my English side since'' I shrug, ''I regret falling out with them and I'm sure April will remember all the good times and will come back to you''

''Yeah right'' Raph growls, ''We mutated her dad''

''yeah that was hilarious'' I grin, ''I wonder why it was a bat of all things.. I mean.. the bats that flew past didn't touch him they just flew near him''

''What bats?'' Don asks curiously,

''oh yeah... I forgot you guys were too busy fighting butt canons that you weren't there'' I shake my head. ''So.. You guys are kicked off the show but the stuff that happens really did happen?''

''Some of it really did happen'' Don corrects.

''Oh'' I nod.. ''Moving on, lillyboo18.. I couldn't find your songs! and yeah Donnie's gonna sing them because I said so.. I'll try looking for them again'' I click on google chrome and search up one of the titles. ''Sorry I can't find it but I know it's a rock song so as penalty all four ninja turtles will sing we are one by 12 stones'' I grin, ''GO BOYS!''

The four brothers start nodding their heads to the tune then they sing together,

**''We walk alone, the unknown **

**We live to win another victory**

**We are the young dying sons**

**We live to change the face of history''**

At this point they're jumping around having a good time.

**''Don't be afraid, it's the price we pay,**

**The only easy day was yesterday,**

**So hear our voice, we have a choice**

**time to face it!**

**We are one, we are one, we are one**

**We will stand together**

**Number one, number one**

**the chosen ones!**

**We are one, we are one**

**we will fight forever.**

**We are one **

**and we won't die young''**

**''We are the bold**

**united souls,**

**We live to win another victory,**

**Our sacred scars**

**show who we are.**

**They tell the storied of our memories!''**

**''Don't be afraid**

**it's the price we pay**

**The only easy day was yesterday.**

**So hear our voice we have a choice**

**Time to face it!''**

**''we are one, we are one, we are one!**

**We will stand together**

**Number one, number one**

**the chosen ones!**

**We are one, we are one**

**we will fight forever.**

**we are one **

**and we won't die young'' **They stop and sit on the floor panting, I clap for them.

''That song is so perfect for you four'' I smile,

''Is it?'' Mikey asked curiously,

''yes, next is.. 14rosie14.. looks like we're going on the urban dictionary'' I smile.

I go onto it.

I look up Raph first.

''aww! the first definition is all about you.. it says you're the badass ninja turtle with an aggressive nature'' u giggle as I read more into it before bursting out laughing.

''I LOVE IT!'' I laugh, ''IT SAYS YOU'RE BAD ASS AND CHRISTMAS-Y BECAUSE YOU'RE RED AND GREEN!'' I laugh before searching up Leo

''Aww.. leo's a beautiful souls who would make the best boyfriend! leo has sex everyday..'' I look u at the blushing turtle and his brothers are snickering at him,

''Donnie's next'' I smile, I bite my lip and giggle a little, ''D-Donnie is hot but.. it can be a word for getting stoned and he's usually the lover of a hot blonde chick'' I giggle, ''I'm moving on.. Donnie ones are really disturbing''

''I'm next?'' Mikey asks, ''then you?''

''yep'' I nod, ''Mikey's perfect in every way.. he's the most amazing thing to ever happen to you..'' I grin at Mikey who winks at me, ''Basically the person everyone wants to be''

''Really?'' Mikey asks confused, ''I don't think many people want to be a ninja''

''yeah and I know someone else called Mikey and I really don't like him... he's a douche'' I shake my head, ''ok so I'll do both my names, internet and real.. we'll start with Katy''

''Cute ass girl with a smile that brightens up the room, Every guy wants her and every girl hates on her'' I blush a little, ''used to describe the classy girl next door type, mixed in with a little bit of country and a little bit of badass.'' I giggle nervously, ''describes one who likes to sit back drink beer and have a good time, but will knock your ass out if provoked... this is so embarrassing'' I shake my head, ''We're doing Ran now'' I quickly read the other definitions of Katy and one of my hands are over my mouth, ''This is the scariest shit ever! It knows the colour of my eyes, hair.. It knows I love animals... ''

''Just look up Ran'' Leo smirks, I do as he says,

''It doesn't really say anything about that name.. it's actually kinda racist if you put . between each letter'' I shiver, ''Lets just move on''

''can I read one?'' Mikey asks as he points at my phone,

''go ahead'' I nod,

''ok'' Mikey clears his throat, ''Iloveraphael; I dare Mikey to take Ran a date. I dare raph ta...Steal splinters stick, I dare fearless to go in a dark closet and stay in there for 3 hours with spiders since he's fearless and he's not scared of anything that's my test for him it's a test of being a leader I'll be fun trust me! plus your cute in 2007 Leo and raph is hot as da night watcher I am a big fan of Leonardo and Raphael that's all I'm I dare ya ta make a watch ta make ya guys into humans. Ran kiss leo and Raph for me please''

I kiss the two eldest turtles and they smile, i then push leo into a dark cupboard. Raph goes to steal Splinter's stick Donnie grins as he thinks about the watches.

''You know... I like that watch idea.. hey can you make one of 'em and can I then write a story about your adventures as humans?'' Donnie doesn't answer, his eyes are glazed over.

''So Ran'' Mikey coughs, ''Um.. so.. um.. we're gonna go on another date?''

''If you want to'' I smile, ''Not sure whether or not to write about this one though.. it depends how it goes'' I blush a little and Mikey chuckles.

''I-If this goes right.. then.. maybe you and i could... um.. be.. you know'' Mikey stutters as he rubs the back of his neck.

''If it goes well maybe'' I giggle.

Rah comes back with a smirk on his face, it quickly disappears when he sees me and Mikey looking into each others eyes.

''eh..''he frowns we just smile at him as he dumps the staff on my bed.

''well done Raphie'' Mikey claps,

We wait for three hours and watch Donnie write down all the plans for the watches.

I go to the closet and let leo out, he's covered in dust and looks really tired.

''That was so boring'' Leo yawned, ''I'm glad there's no poisonous spiders around here''

Raph squeaks when he sees the spider on leo's shell.

''What?'' Leo asks, he's actually covered in them.

I back away and jump onto the bed so I don't squish any of them, raph's really pale.

''You're covered in spiders dude'' Mikey smirks, Donnie looks up from his work and laughs,

''Oh'' leo smiles as he brushes a few of them off. ''Mike can you get the ones on my shell''

''Sure thing bro'' Mikey giggles, he brushes them onto his hand and throws them at raph who squeals and runs away and all the spider fly onto me. I'm not scared of spiders normally but if a whole bunch of huge ones are crawling on you.. you tend to be a little disturbed.

''EW!'' I squeak, ''GET EM OFF ME!''

''I THOUGHT YOU LIKED SPIDERS!'' Mikey yelps,

''I DON'T LIKE THEM WHEN THEY'RE GOING DOWN MY TOP!'' I screech angrily, I rush around the room trying to get all the spiders off. raph screams a little as i chase him,

''RAPH STOP BEING A COWARD AND GET 'EM OFF!'' I yell, all the spiders fall off and out of my top. I freeze and relax when i see them crawling away. ''phew.. thanks for the helpguys'' I growl sarcastically.

''my bad'' Mikey gulps.

''Talking taco; Who's your favourite villain from TMNT 2012'' I laugh, ''Shredder of course! He's the ultimate evil villain!''

''It's weird that you like him so much'' Donnie comments, Mikey and Raph are still pale but for different reasons and leo is trying to calm them down.

''Urgh'' I growl, ''Mikey I'm sorry i yelled''

''So.. you're not mad at me?'' Mikey asks worriedly,

''I'm not mad'' I smile ''and our date is still on''

Mikey smiles and hugs me,

''raph.. the spiders are gone'' Leo frowns, but Raph doesn't respond. I decide to move on.

''Listen guys'' I frown, ''I wanna know why some of you ask me to read your stories, are you wanting me to recommend it to others or something? I don't understand''

''can we go home now?'' Leo asks bored, ''We need to get Raph some pizza so he'll get out of this funk''

''Ok, see ya'' I grin. ''Bye readers! You know what to do!''

''BYE!''


	7. Chapter 7

The turtles and I are sitting in the lair, we're all leaning against a wall.

''hey readers! I don't know what day you're reading this but it's Saturday! and Saturday means new TMNT episode! I haven't seen it yet and I probably won't until like.. midnight tonight'' I shake my head with a smile, ''But if i could do it last night then I can do it tonight! yes guys I was up until midnight last night because I was watching BBC's Children in need'' I laugh a little, ''It was great''

''Children in need's a charity right?'' Leo asks, ''we don't get BBC though Americans can if they want.. I think''

''maybe one of the readers can confirm that for us'' I shrug. ''But yeah.. charity is fun''

''What's the first dare?'' Mikey asks as he tried to take my phone.

''IT MIGHT NOT BE A DARE!'' I yelp as Mikey grabs my phone, ''Give it back!''

''NO!'' Mikey laughs, I growl and trip him up then grab my phone and jump onto my bed.

''Lets start'' I nod, ''14rosie14, we've read that story and it really was hilarious! I loved it'' i giggle, ''oh and please don't put anyone in a punching bag.. it stains the floor''

''huh?'' Mikey backs away from Raph and he rolls his eyes.

''Sika; I dare Raph and leo to have a contest to see who can eat the most red chillies'' I smirk at the other two.

''Fine but Mikey isn't allowed to touch them'' Leo warns, Raph and Donnie nod.

''Why not?'' I ask,

''he can't stop after having one and ends up really sick'' Donnie explains as he places the chillies on the table.

''go!'' I grin,

Raph takes a chilly and throws it in his mouth and chews it before swallowing, He winces a little.

Leo grabs his first chilly and eats it with out much pain. Mikey and Donnie have a huge water bottle each for when the brothers are done.

Raph eat another and so does Leo.

It's goes on until they have both eaten nine each. Both have only one left.

Raph and Leo are bright red, sweaty and have tears in their eyes.

They both reach for their last chillies.

They both eat them.

''YAY! YOU'RE BOTH WINNERS!'' I grin, leo and Raph push me out the way before tackling the two younger turtles for the water.

I sit up and watch them chug down the cold water, Donnie helps Mikey up and they both join me against the wall.

''ah.. that's better'' leo sighs and Raph nods happily.

''great.. that was fun'' i smile,

''That sucked'' Mikey booed but Don hit him over the head.

''Tritri.. um..'' i shuffle, feeling uncomfortable, ''i don't really want this dare to be used''

''Every dare has to be done'' leo shrugged, ''otherwise it's not fair''

''urgh.. fine but you're not gonna like this'' I frown and whisper the dare to Raph, (the dare is for Raph to hurt Mikey very badly emotionally then for Raph to make him feel better)

''Mike'' Raph glared at his baby brother who looked at him in confusion. ''YOU ARE A PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT! YOU'RE USELESS AND WE ALL HATE YOU! RAN ESPECIALLY!''

''HEY!'' I growl, Don and Leo stare with their mouths wide open.

''WE ALL WISH YOU'D DIE! EVERY TIME WE FIGHT WE WANT THE FOOT TA KILL YA BUT IT NEVER HAPPENS AND IT PISSES US OFF!''

''R-Raphie'' Mikey says in a small sad voice, I can see the pain in Raph's eyes but he carried on.

''I FUCKING HATE YOU MIKEY! YOU'RE THE WORST NINJA AND THE WORST BROTHER EVER!'' Raph yells as I show Leo and Don the dare they shake their heads angrily.

''THAT'S ENOUGH!'' I scream as Mikey starts to cry. Raph can't take it anymore, tears fall from his eyes and he pulls Mikey close to him.

''I'm sorry Mikey! I was dared to do that! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! It's not true! You're the best little brother and none of us want you to die! Ran doesn't hate you either!'' Raph rambles as Mikey cries, ''You're a great ninja and you're not useless!''

Leo and Don join in on the hug.

''None of us hate you Mikey, we love you'' Leo says quietly.

''It was a dare, we have proof'' Don explains,

''I-It's ok.. I b-believe you'' Mikey sniffs as he calms himself down.

''I'm sorry'' Raph sniffles.

''It's ok Raphie'' Mikey breathed as he hugged his brother.

''AWW!'' I grin as I clasp my hands together, ''YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!''

''Lillyboo 18; listen to Hey brother by Avicii'' I smile, ''ok, we'll listen to it but I'm not posting up the lyrics because i want to encourage you guys to look it up yourselves and if you listen to it before you review then please let me know what your opinion on it is'' I nod.

''It's a good song'' Raph smiles once the song is over.

''It really is'' I smile, ''It's great that it's about how important family is! It's cute and it's perfect for you four''

''Shut up'' the turtles blush. I giggle.

''Part two is.. RANDOM DANCE PARTY!'' I squeal, (I'll let you guys imagine what music is playing)

Mikey and I do the dance that Leo and Raph did in the last part of the Booyakashowdown episode,

Donnie does a really fast and mad robot, Raph does his epic breakdancing and Leo does his shuffle he did in booyakashowdown.

''THIS IS TOTALLY AWESOME!'' Mikey cheers,

''WICKED!'' leo and Donnie wink,

''AWWW YEAH!'' Raph smirks and I just laugh.

It lasts for a few minutes and we sit on the floor panting and laughing.

''That was so fun'' I giggle.

''Dude..'' Mikey sighs, ''I could totally chow down on some pizza now''

''yeah'' Leo nods, I shake my head with a smile.

''Maybe later guys'' Don shrugs.

''Fine but you're getting it'' Raph smirks, Donnie sighs sadly.

''odd.D Yuma. T lover; read my story "save me" and leave a review'' I frown, ''I still don't see why you guys want me to read your storys, no matter how good they are I'm not gonna recommend them unless someone asks me to recommend a good story'' I say. ''I'm not a way of advertising your stories ok? This goes for everybody.. I don't wanna be used so you can get reviews and views... I don't mind reading it but please don't ask me to post it up all over my fic''

''I think you're taking this a little too seriously'' Leo frowns,

''I probably am but I don't like feeling used'' I shrug, ''I'll read it later''

''We'll read it too'' Mikey smiles.

''ok.. next up.. I'm awesome and y'all know it; I dare Leonardo to watch Leonardo's tragedy and for all Donnies to sing 'One day' by Charice'' I nod as 2K3, 2K7 and 1987 Donatellos run in and join Donnie. ''We've watched leonardos tragedy and he just said that it wouldn't ever happen'' I shrug.

we all watch as the Dons smile at each other and begin to sing,

**''One day, One day, One day, **

**they're not gonna keep me down,**

**they're not gonna shut me out!**

**They're gonna do what they do**

**I'll do me!''**

**''I'm moving against the crowd**

**I'm drowning out the doubt.**

**They're gonna do what they do**

**I'll do something original!**

**Be unforgettable!**

**They're gonna know my name!''**

**''One day!**

**I'll make you a believer!**

**One day!**

**i got this **

**all i need is **

**One day!**

**Don't try to tell me I can't!**

**Right now,**

**I'm writing the future**

**Watch out**

**I won't stop, I'm a mover!''**

''Ok.. ok..'' I laugh as 1987 Donnie comes up and hugs me. ''You can stop now, bye Donnie''

Our Don sits down with his brothers while the 2K3 and 2K7 Don left with out a complaint and my Raph picks up 1987 Don and chucks him through the portal.

''nice'' I smirk, Raph just shrugs.

''Demigoth C. Emo; Leo how did you feel when you found out Karai was Miwa?'' I ask.

''I'm still getting used to it'' leo shrugs, ''it's kinda weird though.. how could she be so evil when she's Splinter's daughter''

''There there bro'' Mikey pats leo on the shell, ''Looks like you and Donnie aren't gonna get any girlfriends''

''Raph's gonna get two boyfriends though'' Don smirks, they all laugh except Raph.

''Shut up'' He frowns.

''Moving on'' I gulp, ''Talking taco..'' i whisper the dare to Donnie who walks out of the room.

''What was the dare?'' leo asks curiously,

''We'll find out soon enough'' I smirk.

We talk for a little while before deciding to move onto the last dare.

''Leo and Raph's fangirl.. um..'' I frown, ''Poor Raph''

''What do ya mean?'' Raph asks, suddenly Donnie appears behind him with a bucket of cockroaches and pours them over his head. Raph screeches and runs around, I push him into a cupboard with the roaches.

''WHAT THE HELL! LET ME OUTTA HERE!'' Raph bellows.

''nah'' I shake my head, ''Well.. that's all the dares you guys know what to do! Dares, questions, truth, visitors so on so forth'' I nod.

''BYE!'' We wave as Raph busts the door down and runs at me. i run away.

''BYE READERS! BYE TURTLES!'' i call as I jump through my portal and slam my wardrobe closed. Raph doesn't come through.

I smile and sigh in relief.


End file.
